The Center of Gravity Test
by Yeretta
Summary: Yuuki wants to try a special little test on the males. What's going to happen to them? Pairings: KanameZero, KainAidou, ShikiTakuma, and YagariCross


Hello! Few things to mention:

Pairings: KanamexZero, KainxAidou, ShikixTakuma and YagarixCross

WARNINGS: Contains boyxboy, gayness, shounen ai, whatever suits you. Don't like don't read, simple as that. Oh, and I guess OOC as well. Rated T cause I'm a bit paranoid…

Disclaimer: _Will never ever own VK, which belongs to Matsuri Hino. Psh, I wish I did though._

"I know something some of you will never be able to do," Yuuki said as she walked into the living room where everyone was gathered. The chattering ceased as she smirked, yes smirked not smiled, at them. "I can even name a few that wouldn't be able to do it."

Everyone glanced at each other before looking back at her. "What exactly are you planning Yuuki-chan," Cross said uneasily.

"Well, it's very simple. It's called the center of gravity test," she said, walking over to pick up a nearby stool. _Perfect_, she thought.

"Center of gravity test?" Zero repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds dumb to me."

Yuuki glared at him, "Everything sounds dumb to you…" she muttered loudly. Kaname chuckled, it was so true.

"Anyway, what I'm about to do will look simple but trust me, it isn't. Well, maybe for some of you it will be easy," she said, smirking to herself.

Everyone sweatdropped, since when did Yuuki become so evil? "I think this is your fault," Zero whispered to Kaname.

"Why?" he inquired, glancing at his lover.

"Because you changed her into a pureblood, all purebloods have the evil gene inside them," Zero said, rolling his eyes. "I thought that would be obvious to _you_."

Kaname stared at his lover in confusion, not quite getting what Zero meant and that didn't put well with him.

"Pay attention you two!" Yuuki yelled and they immediately directed their heated stare to her. "Now, watch."

She walked to the wall with the stool and stood up against it. Putting the stool aside, she put one foot in front of the other and took a step, turning to line her feet together. She put the stool against the wall before placing her hands, palm up, on each side of her head; she bent down and touched her head against the wall, keeping her back straight. Lifting the stool up under her chin, she stood up.

"There," she said, turning around to face the others.

"That's the test?" Aidou said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's it." Yuuki smirked again. "I'll name the people who can and can't do it though," she said. "Zero, Aidou-senpai, Takuma-senpai, and Headmaster can but Onii-sama, Kain-senpai, Shiki-senpai, and Yagari-san can't."

Silence met those words before they tried to stifle their laughter. "Yuuki, you seriously believe I can't do that?" Kaname asked, covering his mouth to stop his chuckles or at least muffle them.

"Yes, and you can't use your abnormal strength or powers, you have to be human," she said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go first," Kaname said, confidence practically oozing from him.

Zero frowned, the pureblood was always full of himself, he'd like to see the day when even Kaname was made a fool of.

Kaname did the exact thing Yuuki did but when it came to standing up with the stool, he couldn't. _What the?_ he thought confused. He tried to stand up but no matter what, he couldn't. Finally he let go of the stool and stood up frowning.

"Told you." Yuuki smiled sweetly at her brother.

Everyone else stood, some with slightly wide eyes, some with their jaws touching the floors, others going to extreme measures (Aidou) collapsing on the floor and wailing about how this was impossible.

Zero was the first to start laughing, earning everyone's stare. "Wow, I can't believe this. The great 'Pureblood Prince' can't even lift a stool!" He continued laughing, soon joined by Yuuki and the Headmaster.

He narrowed his eyes, mentally making a note to himself to take care of Zero later. He sat on the couch again, throwing an irritated glance at the silver-haired hunter still laughing.

"Fine, you go do it," he snarled.

"I will." Zero laughed one more time before repeating what Yuuki had done. He lifted the stool easily and turned to Kaname, smirking. "This is very hard." He laughed once more, placing the stool back down and walking over to smugly plop himself down on his lover's lap and give him a kiss on the cheek. "You poor thing, being upstaged by a ex-human…"

Laughing, he got up and sat next to Kaname, grinning from ear-to-ear. He never thought he'd see this day! Kaname 'accidentally' blew up Zero's drinking cup. Yuuki glared at him angrily before running off to grab Zero another cup and pour some tea in there.

"Don't sulk Onii-sama, a pureblood never sulks, he merely frowns a little, pouting even. Now, how about Kain-senpai and Aidou-senpai?" She smiled in their direction.

Kain sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No choice if it comes from Yuuki-sama." He rose up and calmly walked over, repeating the actions, but like Kaname he was stuck with the stool, he couldn't lift it up.

Everyone could see him struggling with Yuuki in the background smirking. After ten minutes he gave up and almost slammed the stool down. "How did you do it Zero?" he asked, turning to stare at the male prefect.

Zero blinked, a little surprise that Kain couldn't do it. "I don't know it was very easy. Just lifted it up like it was nothing, how come you couldn't do it?"

"I felt like I couldn't move any farther with the stool, don't know why." Kain frowned and walked over to Aidou. "Your turn Hanabusa."

Everyone watched him place the stool in its spot and lean forward, picking it up just as easily as Zero and Yuuki had done. Once more, everyone was a little shocked. What was going on here?

"How did you…?" Kain trailed off, staring at his cousin in wonder as the icy vampire plopped down in his lap.

"Very easy," he said, kissing the other's neck. "Very easy."

Yuuki was giggling to herself. Everything was going as plan; now all she needed to do was wait until everyone was finished before she revealed what this whole thing meant. She couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"Alright, next is Shiki-senpai and Takuma-senpai." She smiled sweetly at the two who were beginning to realize the pattern much like everyone else. Yuuki herself gave it to them earlier.

Shiki rose up though with his bored expression, did the test with a bored expression, couldn't lift the stool, and placed it down before walking away, the bored expression still in place.

"You didn't even try," Kaname said.

He shrugged, sitting down and opening a fresh pocky box. "A shame Rima and the other females aren't here…" he murmured, staring at the pocky stick before devouring it.

Yagari was itching to take a smoke but decided against it as his lover gave him the glance that said: 'Don't even think about stepping outside if you want anything tonight.' He sighed and settled for draining his glass of water. At least there was entertainment happening to take his mind off the cancer stick.

"They are busy, so they can't take time off to attend. They really wanted to though, but they needed to finish whatever they were doing yesterday and had little sleep since during the process. They're exhausted." Yuuki smiled as if she knew more details but everyone decided not to ask.

Finishing his tea, Takuma headed over to the stool with his cheerful smile plastered on his face. Everyone could already tell the outcome by now, watching as the cheery vampire easily lifted the stool.

"There is definitely a pattern," the Headmaster muttered. He sipped his tea delicately, ignoring everyone's stare at his outstretched pinkie while he sipped.

Kaname and Kain had to agree with the Headmaster, it seemed their lovers were able to easily lift it while they couldn't. They all pondered on this as Takuma sat back down with a cheery sigh.

"Now for Headmaster," here she was rudely interrupted by a "Daddy, call me daddy Yuuki-chan!" to which she shot down with a glare and continued, "and Yagari-san, after them I shall explain everything!" She smiled brightly at everyone who returned the smile with a stare of their own.

Yagari stood up, frowning slightly but deciding to play along. It wouldn't hurt right? Well, probably my pride as a man might be bruised, he thought as he headed over to the stool that sat innocently.

He did all the actions, making sure to do it perfectly so that he hopefully wouldn't mess up. With all the slowness and care he took, he still couldn't lift the stool. He struggled, he grunted, he heaved, and he gasped but the thing wouldn't allow him to rise with it. He finally dropped it with a glare that would burn it right up.

He was wrong when he thought he would be walking away with a bruised ego, it was more of a stabbed ego, a pride he had in himself as a man shattered all because of this stool. He didn't lose an eye to a vampire to be stumped by a stool! He was Yagari Toga, feared hunter! This stool had nothing against him.

Just as he was thinking about destroying it, Cross came over and smiled at him. "It's okay, even if you can't lift it, even if you walk away without your pride, even if everybody will mock you, I am here."

Everyone muffled their laughter; apparently the Headmaster had a special talent in digging up his own grave. Yagari shot him a dark glare, promising himself he would make good use of Cross tonight. Hand and bottom shall meet without mercy.

The Headmaster easily did it himself, doing a victory dance and giggling. "I knew I could do it! I believed and it happened!" This was followed by a very loud giggle to which everyone stared. The Headmaster never failed to make a fool of himself, though they all found it entertaining to say the least.

Yuuki giggled and sat on the stool. "Now then, was that so hard?" Kaname, Kain, and Yagari shot her a glare. Shiki merely munched on his pocky while running his hand through Takuma's hair.

"Okay, so the reason why I had you do this and the reason why it's named this way is because this was actually intended for females. Males can't do it no matter what. Why? Well, it's because women can get pregnant, and with that huge bulge in front of them, they would need balance to walk, right?"

Everyone was slowly beginning to understand, to Zero, Aidou, Takuma, and the Headmaster's horror and surprise. Yuuki smirked once more at the four, winking at them to tell them they were indeed getting the correct assumptions.

"So, the females have better gravity then the males. I could do it because I'm a female while Onii-sama, Kain-senpai, Shiki-senpai, and Yagari-san couldn't do it because they were male; I mean that they had the correct male gravity and genes."

She looked over to Zero, Aidou, the Headmaster, and even Takuma as all four had gone deathly pale.

"That means…" Zero began.

"…That we…" Aidou followed.

"…Are supposedly…" Takuma right behind.

"…feMALES?" the Headmaster whispered the first part and shrieked the last, leaving everyone's ears ringing unpleasantly.

"Well, not females. But…" Yuuki smiled brightly before continuing, "You guys could totally get pregnant! I can be an aunt, godmother, and have more siblings!" She was shouting now, jumping up from the stool in excitement.

Many things happened at once:

Kaname, Kain, Yagari, and even Shiki began laughing.

Zero, Aidou, Takuma, and the Headmaster jumped up in horror before promptly fainting.

Yuuki began peering into the cups nodding her head at each empty one she found.

Ruka, Rima, and Seiren came in, staring at everything.

"So, I guess you told them?" Ruka said, crossing her arms.

"Not everything, but I did tell them about the pregnancy and everything." Yuuki smirked as everyone calmed down and Zero, Aidou, Takuma, and the Headmaster began coming around.

"You're serious Yuuki?" Zero sat up, staring at her with wide eyes. "This must be some prank you pulled or something, I'm a male. A male dammit! Do you need proof?" He was yelling at this point and Kaname began to pull him into his lap.

"Calm down Zero," he said, trying to soothe his hunter.

"No! You're trying to get me pregnant! Get away from me!"

The poor other vampires and hunter were having the same effects from their lovers. "Shut up!" Yuuki snarled and immediately silence came.

Ruka nodded her head approvingly, she had taught her well.

"Now, it's okay if you can get pregnant, it's fine actually. You should be happy. Zero, you can bare Onii-sama heirs! You should be happy! Aidou-senpai, erm, don't you want the joy of raising your kids and passing on your amazing intelligence? Takuma-senpai, think of the happiness it would bring! I have nothing to say to you Headmaster."

At her words though, Zero, Aidou, and Takuma were beginning to see hope. Maybe it would be okay, it could work out. It's fine if their male pride would disappear, the pain wouldn't mean a thing if they could make their mates happy.

"Besides, you don't have a choice, there was a reason I had only Zero, Aidou-senpai, Takuma-senpai, and the Headmaster have tea and the rest have water. I spiked it with the potion Ruka-chan, Rima-chan, and Seiren-san had made over the past few months."

Everyone's mouths had either fallen open, or their eyes had widened dramatically. "Oh yes, you don't have a choice." Yuuki smiled sweetly before her eyes lit up. "Consider it my present for you guys." She winked at Kaname, Kain, Shiki, and Yagari who were slowly having a creepy grin working up their face.

"You are not coming near me Kaname," Zero warned, backing away.

"Zero, come, our room awaits. We shall have a very, very fun night…" With those words, Kaname and Zero had gone.

The others were being taken away as well.

"Akatsuki! Wait, please, don't do this! I don't want kids yet! Wait, I don't want any at all! Akatsuki!" Aidou's screams were cut off swiftly.

Takuma laughed nervously. "You wouldn't Senri…"

"Wouldn't what?" he asked mockingly, scooping up the green-eyed vampire and disappearing as well.

Yagari and the Headmaster had already disappeared upstairs where screams and smacking sounds could be heard.

Rima nibbled on some pocky, offering it to the other three females. Yuuki squealed to herself at the thought of little kids running around. Silver hair, blond hair, orange hair, even the trademark chocolate brown hair and those eyes!

The other females decided to leave her alone, when she was like this it was best to walk away. After realizing she was being left alone, she hurried after the other females. Hopefully Onii-sama, Kain-senpai, Shiki-senpai, and Yagari-san wouldn't work them too hard… She smirked, who was she kidding? They probably wouldn't leave the bed for days!

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Laughed too, I was aiming for some laughs… Heh, thanks for actually reading this since it's my first work, I appreciate it.


End file.
